Hippy
Not to be confused with a hippie. "Just dig it man...like...chill and just enjoy the peaceful lifestyle...far out...." ''-Hippy, from the Scorpius Warriors anime series. Hippies are hippopotamus animals that appears in the zoos and free habitat areas. Just like their name implies, they are hippie-like hippos that talk and act like hippies. In fact, Hippies often like the human culture, and take great pride into meeting others and making a difference. It is unknown if Hippies actually smoke pot, like real hippies, but some photo evidence has actually seen them doing it with other real hippies. However, there are some Hippies that live in the wild, and often protect their turf from outsiders or predators. Physical Appearance Hippies often resemble themselves as real hippies. They even adopt a peace symbol of hippies on their foreheads. They are pink hippopotamuses that have large ears, somewhat pink or purple shades, two square teeth, and a thin, wild-colored headband that they wear on their heads. Development The inspiration for this hippopotamus was based off the ''Hippopo enemies from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Gender There is some differences between male and female Hippies. The males have larger ears, longer tails, and eye-shaped glasses, while the females have short ears, shorter tails, a brighter body coloring, a larger peace symbol, and eyelashed-shaped glasses. In The Anime Hippies actually make their appearance in Hippy Havoc, where three of them are seen at a zoo talking to people while in their den. However, Wolfember planned ahead and decided to turn the Hippies into monsters by injecting a monster/demon formula in their food. Shortly, the Hippies began eating their food, thus turning them into hippopotamus monsters afterwards. The monstrous Hippies soon go on a rampage, causing havoc to the zoo, as well as in Scorpius City. Gregory and friends soon pitch in to the aid of not only saving Scorpius City, but also free the Hippies from the monster control. The job, however, was difficult at the hand. The Hippies apparently had some powerful attacks, such as firing pink, massive beams, dig into the ground, cause earthquakes, and full-edge ramming. Not only are they good at land attacks, but is also believed that they can fly by their large ears. Gregory and friends soon managed to have the upper edge to defeating the Hippies. Both Gregory and Jasmine combined their powers in order to destroy the monster/demon corrupting formula that controlled the Hippies. The Hippies then returned to their normal state, thus thanking Gregory and friends for freeing them from their mind corruption. Afterwards, the Hippies went away from the zoo to find homes in Scorpius City. They were never heard or seen from again. ''Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars'' Hippies also appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They are most likely fought in the eastern side of Scorpius Fields. Attacks Hippies mainly attack by biting with their massive jaws. They also can use some special attacks such as Aftershock, Psychobeam, Psychowave, Tense Spirit, and Dizzy Spell. When they use Aftershock, it creates a small earthquake, damaging all party members except the user. However, if the user is confused and uses it, the attack will also hit them. Psychobeam is a move that can be used by some enemies with ease and focused minds. When using this attack, the user hits the foe with a beam of powerful psychic energy, as well as inflicting the confused status. Psychowave is another move that can only be learned by enemies with ease and focused minds. The power of this move depends on the user's stat level. Super Bite is a move inherited by foes with teeth, in which it drops the foe's HP to half. Dizzy Spell is a move that is used by some enemies that can perform spells. However, by judgement, Hippies do not look like they can learn spells. When using this move, the user casts a spell of dizzyfying effects that inflicts the dizzy status on the foe. Known for being one of the powerful enemies, Hippies don't fight alone, and will appear with two or three other enemies on the field. They can also appear with another Hippy in the field. However, there can be only two Hippies in battle if they are fighting as two of a kind. Hippies, known for their size, have great HP and Attack power, as well as some good Defense. However, they are slow in battle, and don't have good Special Attack and Special Defense, so taking them out with special attacks would be better. A stronger relative of Hippy is named Gangstippo, whom Gregory and co. will encounter in the underground tunnels that lead to Rainbow Palace. There is an even stronger relative of the two called Thugippo, which Gregory and co. will only fight at the Challenge Tower. The only difference is that Thugippo is somewhat black colored, wears sharper-looking shades, gold toes, and a black collar with gold spikes on it. Trivia *Their monster form in the anime similars to their strongest counterparts called Thugippos from the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. *Even though they are hippie-like hippos, they still do things like regular hippopotamuses do. *Hippy's Mind Thought is what a calm, sane person might say when in stressful times. *Hippy is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Hippos Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies